OBE's
by happy molecule
Summary: apples are cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! oh right. a summary. uh................Sam gets sick. Soz about the large amount of swearing!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is just a little fic I wrote late one night so it might not make a lot of sense………oh and soz that has gaps between the lines.  I stuffed up my computer! 

Spoilers: Meridian

POV: Sam's

  


I walked into the gate room, barely aware of what was going on.  I felt like I was an outsider; like everything was happening to someone else.  Suddenly I realised I had stopped.  I was vaguely aware of Jonas talking excitedly in the background.  Everything was slightly misty, as though my eyes weren't adjusting to the light properly.  I heard a far off voice calling me.  I tried to respond, but suddenly the mist "took over" my brain.  It felt like there was a wall around me, excluding me from the rest of the world.  Someone grabbed my shoulder.  The touch seemed to dispel the mist and drag me out of my reverie.

          "Carter?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  

"Sir?"

"Are you ok? You haven't said a single thing since you walked in."

"And you're complaining?" I joked.  He didn't smile.  Instead his eyes, full of concern, anxiously searched my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.  The feeling of uneasiness returned.  I felt insecure.  I longed for him to just wrap his arms around me, hold me close, tell me everything would be ok…………

_Sure honey.  Like that's ever going to happen, my brain laughed bitterly.   It snapped my back to reality.   _

"Really sir, I'm fine." I forced myself to smile.  "Come on, we're going to be late."

            I stepped out through the gate.  The wormhole closed behind me.  Jonas, his nose in a book, started walking.  Straight into a tree.  I giggled.  Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  Colonel O'Neill groaned and raised his eyes to the sky as if to say "Why me?"  An embarrassed Jonas turned around, consulted his notes for a moment, then bounced off in the supposed direction of "his" ruins.

"Doesn't he remind you of a puppy?" Colonel O'Neill asked, walking up behind me.  I fell into step beside him.  

"Come on sir.  He's not THAT bad.  And besides, Daniel did some pretty stupid things……….."

"Daniel never EVER walked into a tree."

"He walked into a wall once though." I smiled at the memory.  As we walked off, I was aware of a slight pounding in my head.  

             The ground below me began to spin.  I closed my eyes, willing the dizziness to go away.  The pounding in my head had increased.  It currently felt like someone was trying to squish my head with a truck.  My legs were jelly.  I was convinced they were going to collapse under me.  Any second now…….

_Damn! I thought.  __Why do Jonas' stupid ruins have to be so far away?! _

We stopped to rest for a moment.  I collapsed beside Teal'c, thankful we were finally stopping.  I took a long gulp of my water; the cool liquid soothing my parched throat.  I felt a sudden wave of nausea and struggled to keep the water down.

"Are you alright Major Carter?"

"I'm fine Teal'c." I managed weakly.  I glanced up at him.  

_Uh oh.  I'm pretty sure Teal'c's face isn't supposed to be purple…….. Then everything went black._


	2. Chapter 1

Soz about all the metaphors and non sense-making!

I woke up and found myself standing in the infirmary.  Janet was standing a few metres away, working feverishly on a patient.  She looked upset.  I reached out to comfort her, but something stopped me.  I turned away and looked up at the observation window.  I found myself staring into the eyes of the rest of my team.  I waved to them.  No response.  Were they ignoring me?!  Out of the blue, I realised how depressed they all seemed.  Jonas looked downright miserable.  Teal'c looked like he was about to cry.  _Oh god! I thought.  That really shook me up.  Teal'c, the guy who I'd never seen show a single sign of emotion. Not even when his wife died, was about to cry.  My eyes darted, almost fearfully, to Colonel O'Neill.  And my heart shattered into a million pieces._

                         I'd always loved his eyes.  You could always tell what he was thinking, just by looking at his eyes.  I looked into them and almost started crying.  The absolute pain encaptured in those dark brown pools was heartbreaking.  I called his name, pulled a face, everything, trying to cheer him up.  He dropped his head into his hands.  Oh shit.  He was crying.  My heart sank to the bottom of an ocean.  I began to run out the door.  I had to comfort him, say something, to ease his pain.  Then, suddenly, it hit me: Who was important enough to have everyone this upset?  _Cassie, my brain replied instantly.  Oh shit.  __No, no, please don't let it be Cassandra.  Please God, don't let it be her!  I rushed to the table, and almost cried with relief.  It wasn't Cassie.  Then I sunk to the floor.  It was me.  The person they were desperately trying to save was me. _


	3. Chapter 2

I found myself sitting on the ramp leading up to the Stargate.  I drew my legs up o my chest and hugged them.  I wanted to cry, but no tears came out.  So I just sat there, drowning myself in sorrow.  

                        "Sam?"

My head jerked up in confusion.  No one had even noticed me before, now someone was talking to me?  I turned around.

"Daniel!!" I leapt up and hugged him, overjoyed.  "Jesus, Danny, where the hell have you been?!  I missed you so much, and Jack, well he, and I, and, oh my god, guess what?!  I ACTUALLY saw Teal'c smile!  Can you believe it?!" I babbled.  Then, despite myself, I giggled.  Daniel laughed too.  I hugged him harder.

"God, it's good to see you again."

"I missed you too Sam."

I let go of him and took a step back.  The scientific part of my brain started to kick in once again.  I laughed bitterly.

"Of course, you're not really, are you." It was more of a statement then a question.  "Jesus, I should've known.  Duh, Sam!  He's dead!  This is just a hallucination!" I stormed down the ramp.

"Sam, I'm really here."

"No you're not, Daniel!  You're dead!"

He ran after me and grabbed my shoulder.  

"Sam, it's really me.  I ascended," he said calmly.  I twirled around, ready to slap him.  Suddenly his words penetrated my outraged brain.

"What?"

"I ascended," he smiled at me.  "I'm really here,"

"Ascended? Like Oma Desala?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet.  How's that working out?"

He smiled.  

"You sound like Jack."

I giggled once again.  Then I stopped suddenly.

"Wait, if you ascended, that means you're all powerful, right?"

"Well-"

"So that means you can heal me!" I grinned.

"Sam, I can't."

My face fell.  "Why not?  I thought you were all powerful."

"I am, but-"

"Well then, why can't you heal me?"

"I'm not allowed."

"Then why the hell are you here Daniel?!" I was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm here to offer you ascension," he said, unfazed by my sudden mood swings.

"So you can't heal me."

"No."

I sunk back down to the ramp.  

"But I don't want to die," I said softly.  Daniel sat down next to me and put his arm around me.  I leaned into him.  

"I know sweetie, but there's nothing anyone can do.  All you can do is choose whether to simply die, or move onto greater things."

I was silent.  Finally I spoke up.

"How do I ascend?"


	4. Chapter 3

"Once you have chosen, you have to let go of everything."

"Ok.  Done."

"What about your feelings for Jack?"

"What?" I was stunned by his openness.  

"Come on Sam.  I'm not stupid.  I know that the only reason you want to return to Earth is because you want to see him."

I grinned sheepishly.  "It's that obvious, huh?"

          Daniel took my hands in his own and looked me straight in the eyes.  

"Sam, I always knew how you felt about me.  I felt the same." He kissed me on the forehead. "Tell Jack I said hi."

He took a step back and quoted a line from my favourite song.

"'If the sky can crack, 

There must be someway back,

For love and only love.'"

Then, with a quick glance over my shoulder, he disappeared as abruptly as he'd arrived.

                    "Ok, think brain, THINK!" I said aloud.  I was getting frustrated.  Obviously Daniel was intending for me to return.  But how?  I'd spent the last hour thinking about it, and still hadn't come up with an answer.  Daniel's words kept coming back to me.  I finally gave up trying to think of a solution and thought back to what Daniel had said.

"Ok, obviously when he said it, it meant something," I thought aloud.  "But what? Ok, he said it and then he looked over my shoulder and then he left.  No.  Wait…..."

_          "'If the sky can crack, _

_There must be someway back,_

_For love and only love.'"_

_Then, with a quick glance over my shoulder-_

"At the Stargate!" I leapt up, overjoyed, and ran out of the room.

                I ran straight to Colonel O'Neill's office.

"Jack, sir, I found a way to-"

He continued staring straight ahead.  I suddenly remembered he couldn't hear me.  I leaned over and tried to type something on his computer.  My hand went straight through the keyboard.

"Damn it!" I yelled.  I was so close!  All of a sudden I heard Daniel's voice in my mind.  I listened carefully.

"Thanks Daniel!"  I grabbed Jack's hand.

                     "Sam?" Jack whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Sir, listen to me." Somehow he'd been dragged into my little world.  We were standing in front of the Stargate.  "I know how to treat the virus.  You need to send an amount of naquada into a state of particle decay-"

"What?" He was absolutely lost.  I smiled.  _Remember who you're talking to here, Sam._

"Ok.  You need to activate the Stargate………………."

             Colonel O'Neill ran into the debriefing room.

"Colonel, what is the meaning of all this?!"

Uh oh.  General Hammond sounded pissed.

"Well I just thought we hadn't been spending much time together lately and-"

"Colonel O'Neill!"

The colonel grinned smugly.

"I know how to make Carter better."


	5. last chapter! hope u like the ending!

Colonel O'Neill finished explaining to them how to kill the virus that was currently rampaging through my body.

"I do not believe that will work, Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c said.  Jonas looked up from his notepad.

"Actually, it might.  But sending a naquada molecule into particle decay requires-"

"Jonas!" Colonel O'Neill interrupted sharply.  "Just don't, ok?"

"Yes Colonel."

Thank you."

"Colonel, just how do you intend to do this?" 

"I plan to inject Carter with a large amount of naquada and then zat her."

                             "WHAT?!!" Janet exploded.  Colonel O'Neill had eventually managed to convince General Hammond, and was now trying to convince Janet.

"There is no way in hell you are going to do that to my patient!"

"Doc-"

"First of all, Sam would never survive having that large an amount of naquada in her blood.  And even if, and I mean _if, she did, she would never, EVER, survive being zatted in her current state." She threw her hands up.  "What the hell were you thinking?!"_

"Actually, Carter came up with the idea."

She stared at him in disbelief.  

"Oh sure, and I'm a giant cockroach."

"What?  You're not?  Jeez doc, all this time you've had me fooled…………"

I ran my hand through my hair.  Why the hell was I using him to convince everyone? I was never going to be healed.

"Doc, you know I'd never do anything to hurt Sam.  Just trust me on this, ok?" Colonel O'Neill said seriously.  Ok.  So maybe I was going to get healed.  Eventually.

Janet stared at him for a moment.  

"Fine," she muttered.

                      "Injecting the last of the naquada now," Janet announced.  She slowly, but steadily, pushed the needle in.  She quickly pulled it out and nodded to Teal'c, who was standing behind her.  He raised his zat and fired.  Everything went black for a second.  I woke up and found myself sitting in the infirmary bed.  I was alive!

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Carter," Colonel O'Neill grinned. "Uh-" He looked up at the ceiling. "For crying out loud Daniel, I will if you just shut up!" 

He shook his head and muttered something.  He took a step towards my bed.

"Uh, Sam?" He knelt on one knee and produced something from his pocket.  "Will you marry me?"

Well, that's the end!  Like it?  Hate it?  I don't know why I ended it like that but I just did.  Sorry for Sam's complete stupidity at some parts of the story.  And has anyone else realised that if her middle name began with a G, her initials would be SGC? Strange huh?!


End file.
